


【锤基】恶作剧之吻

by TheLittlePrinceB612



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrinceB612/pseuds/TheLittlePrinceB612
Summary: Thor做了一个梦...时间线是雷神三结束后的飞船上。





	【锤基】恶作剧之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 惯例文前唠叨：
> 
> 　 双性play有注意！双龙有注意！
> 
> 　 ooc注意！大写的ooc！请你们...把这只基神和锤哥当成是从同人宇宙逃出来的吧【捂脸
> 
> 　-关于ooc：Loki的性格在我看来并不只是傲娇女王受啦ww雷1他因为jane而打翻醋桶，还有雷2被放出来之后超级开心地各种撩拨Thor，雷3诸神皇婚在电梯间听到Thor说要分道扬镳而不经意露出来的伤心表情什么的...我个人更倾向于他爱Thor爱得深沉，但是表面上看不出来w也就是所谓的“爱在心口难开”w
> 
> 　-关于双性设定：来源独立漫画Loki: agent of asgard的作者al ewing和漫威系列小说作家mackenzi Lee的pansexuality（泛性恋）*和gender fludity（性别流动）*梗w本篇事实上是intersex（双性人，同时具有男女性征），请对此题材可能感到不适的大家不要大意地现在就右！上！逃！生！
> 
> -又鸽了好几个月真是抱歉QAQ【土下座】看完妇联三出来脑子里浑浑噩噩的，本来想写sp训诫raw play还有自带电击啊之类的梗，不知道为什么就歪成这样了放飞自我了...所以说大家去看电影的时候一定要做好心理准备啊啊啊TAT! 千万不要像我一样被打个措手不及......然后这个版本我以后可能会扩写／改写，暂时先放上来证明我还存活着没有被外星人绑架好啦QwQ

Thor做了一个梦。

　　他的养弟Loki变成了一个女性。出乎意料的是，他的侍女和卫兵们看起来并不对此感到惊讶。Thor在Loki与他的婚礼上怒气冲冲地质问对方这是不是他的阴谋，却被他尊敬的父王奥丁告知，Loki本来就是作为他的王妃而被收养的。

　　盛大的婚礼结束后，Thor浑浑噩噩地与Loki躺在同一张床上。不胜酒力的Loki依偎在他怀里，雪白的婚纱衬着她红艳的嘴唇，让人想要狠狠噬咬。她甚至脸颊晕红地主动凑上来索吻。当两人的衣服都被褪尽后，Loki变成了一条巨大的蟒蛇，紧紧缠绕着Thor，令他在冰冷的窒息感中醒来。

　　一个奇怪的梦。Thor想。

　　一阵宿醉后的恶心感涌上来。Thor捂着额头痛苦地呻吟了一声。该死，那些伙计们到底灌了我多少？

但这感觉还不是最糟糕的---他的内裤湿透了。见鬼。他居然因为这个荒谬的梦而遗精了？这简直比告诉他hulk暗恋他还要疯狂。

　　Thor冲了个冷水澡，尝试忘记刚才发生的一切。但是没用。他绝望地发现，女体Loki那张因为羞涩而变得通红的脸蛋在他脑子里挥之不去。在他回忆起她被吻得失神的样子时，他的小兄弟再一次升旗了。

　　奥丁啊！Thor懊恼地一拳锤在浴室的墙面上。他深呼吸了几次，等待它自然平静下来。

　　我以奥丁之子的名义起誓！Thor想。该死的，如果这是那小混蛋的另一个诡计，那我一定会给他一个终身难忘的教训。

　　在他意识到自己做了什么之前，Thor已经怒气冲冲地站在了Loki的房门前。出乎意料地，门是半开着的，像是某种邀请。

　　Thor已经习惯了Loki的捉摸不定。他并不多想，径直推开了门。

　　

　　然后---Thor不敢相信自己的眼睛---他看见了两具赤裸的肉体。

　　凌乱的大床以可怕的频率震动着。Loki背对着门口跪在床上。他的双手用力地握住床头的栏杆，似乎不这样做的话就会无法稳住自己的身体；他汗湿的黑发被一只手抓着，迫使他微微向后抬头。从Thor的视角看过去，他大半的身体都被身后骑着他的男人遮盖住了，但你依然能看见露出来的小腿有着白皙光滑的皮肤。

　　在恶作剧之神的身后耸动的人有一头飘逸的金发，以及那布满了征战时留下的勋章的强壮身体。Thor太熟悉他是谁了：那是他自己，还没有Hela夺去一只眼睛的雷神。而现在---Loki的头发被抓在他的左手里；他的右手像钳子一样箍着Loki的腰。在他的胯下，不可一世的诡计之神沦为一只哀鸣的母狗。

　　“brother...拜托...拜托...噢对！就是那儿！It feels...good！” Loki喊叫着，喘息着，他的沙哑的声音随着入侵者的动作而变化。

　　“很好。”金发的王子拉扯Loki的头发迫使他仰头，并且在他的耳边低声说：“你他妈的真是个天生的婊子。不是吗？” 谎言与恶作剧之神倒抽气的声音似乎极大地取悦了他。

　　注意到在门口僵硬成一尊石雕的Thor，他暂停下来。

　　“表演时间到了，宝贝儿! 让我们给‘他’一个更好的视角。”他俏皮地眨眼，并且像是举起一只玩偶一样轻松地把一个不情愿的Loki翻到他的正面。他盘腿坐着，并且让Loki的后脑勺靠在他的肩膀上。Loki的双臂无力地环绕着他的脖子；他的双手扣着Loki的大腿，将它们高高地举起，引导他的养弟的屁股靠近他的坚硬的，勃起的阴茎。“Loki, 让他看看真正的你是什么样的。”

　 Loki费劲地想要合拢他的腿，但那双手就像是钢铁一样稳定。当那种熟悉的，温暖的感觉再一次填满他的内部，他发出一声惊喘然后屈服了。黑色头发的年轻神祗偏过头并用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，好像这样就能够不必面对现实。

　　但是Thor并没有看向他的脸。事实上，他现在几乎无法在任何除了Loki的下体以外的地方施予注意力。

　　---他看见了一个不应该存在于此的女性器官。

　　出于震惊，他甚至忍不住抬起手揉了揉眼睛。可是当他放下手，没有任何变化发生。当他看向正用屁股骑着一根巨大的阴茎的养弟，他仍然能够看见---在Loki翘起的阴茎下方，一个闭合的阴道。奥丁啊，它看起来比Thor之前见过的任何一个都更小，但那艳红的颜色表明它无可置疑地已经成熟，并且做好了接纳阴茎的准备。

　　Thor已经失去了语言能力。确实，在之前的梦里他觉得女性Loki有张可爱的脸蛋，但这绝对和发现Loki同时拥有着两种性别的性器官不同。同时，他又觉得现在一切都有了解释：为什么Loki从小就不愿意和战士们肉搏，而选择了魔法；为什么他总是把自己包成木乃伊；为什么他曾经开玩笑般地向自己要求一个吻*......

　　*见雷1被删片段w

　　不幸的是，当这些念头从他脑子里滑过的时候，Thor忘记了要把视线从Loki的私处移开。感受到那种仿佛带着热度的注视，Loki的身体像是被热水烫伤了一样发红并颤抖起来。他身后的那个Thor发出了兴奋的低吼。

　　“噢！放松！小淫妇！被别人旁观确实让你激动，对吗？”他咧嘴笑着，咬了咬Loki的耳朵，“我有个好点子，Loki。去啊，邀请他加入我们。哦宝贝儿别否认，你想要你的两个洞都被塞满，是不是？现在你的机会来了。”

　　Loki用力咬住下唇。Thor从未意识到它看起来有那么柔软和甜蜜，以及他究竟有多么想要用力地亲吻Loki，直到他无法呼吸。这听起来很奇怪，但他现在拒绝深思。

　　我一定是疯了。Thor对自己说。

　　在房间的另一端，Loki终于放弃了挣扎。他艰难地请求道：“是的...Thor...我、我想要你.......”。他耻于说完，但另一个人显然并不对此满意。

　　“这就是银舌头所能说出来的全部吗，hmm？”他嘲笑道，并将自己粗大的阴茎撤离，不顾Loki的抗议。

　　恶作剧之神几乎被突如其来的空虚感逼疯。他不顾一切地大声说道：”是的！见鬼，我想要你...Thor！我的兄弟！我想要你操我！用你的大鸡巴刺穿我的阴道！毫无仁慈地惩罚我！噢！让我怀孕！”

　　“就是这样！”过去的Thor大笑起来。他的阴茎的头部重新陷入Loki的后庭。然后他松开手，让Loki因为重力而一口气坐到根部。

　　Thor非常清楚这样做是错误的，但他无法控制自己逐渐靠近的脚。“让你...怀孕？Loki，你在说什么？”站在赤裸的养弟面前，他不可置信地低头问，声音因为惊讶而变得沙哑。

　　“没错，我会给你生孩子的，brother...”Loki急切地说。他将手伸到下体，主动向Thor展示自己流着水的阴道。“只要你在这里灌满你的精液...”

　　Thor的阴茎已经变得前所未有地硬。他甚至来不及听完Loki要说的话，仅仅随意撸了两下，就握住它抵在Loki的阴道口。

　　“嗯————！”Loki从鼻腔里哼出被拉长了的呻吟。他娇嫩的阴道被缓慢却蛮横地撑开。那样陌生而又强烈的疼痛令他皱眉，却又在此同时下意识地绞紧了前后两根正在探入他身体里的阴茎，使两位阿斯加德的王子殿下发出低沉的抱怨声。

　　年轻些的Thor用一只手扳过Loki的下巴。“亲吻我。”他咝咝地用气音说。诡计之神眨眨眼睛，顺从地偏头去吮吸雷电之神的嘴唇。

　　另一个Thor按住Loki的肩膀，把刚刚全根没入的阴茎完全从阴道里抽出来，只为了下一刻挺腰再次塞满小洞。在几次来回之后，润滑使这个动作变得顺畅了许多。Loki的脸上开始发烧，因为他开始逐渐从Thor的行为里体会到快感。Thor的性器非常大，让他忍不住着迷地盯着他们交合的部位，疑惑于那样窄小的穴口如何吞咽尺寸不相符的巨屌。

　　“你在享受这件事了，Loki，不是吗？”短发的Thor咧嘴大笑着，粗鲁地将阴茎钉入得更深，“这是你想要的，所以全都吃进去......”

　　Loki几乎无法理解他在说什么。他的注意力全都在感官上。从他身后进入的Thor伸手圈住他刚才因为疼痛而萎靡的性器，撸动它直到它再次全硬。在他不知道的时候，两个Thor似乎悄悄地达成了某种默契：当一个照顾他的下身，另一个就去爱抚他的胸部，用指头上和锤子摩擦出来的厚茧揉捏那两个粉红色的乳头。是的，Loki拥有两个敏感的，柔软的乳头，比一般男性的更大。这样很舒服，虽然他并不那么愿意承认。

　　“Thor......”Loki难堪地觉察到自己的声音都在颤抖。他一贯的骄傲不允许他再发出这种几乎是在恳求的软弱声音，但两个Thor的阴茎都正在他身体内部，隔着一层肉壁互相打招呼。他们的呼吸同时变得粗重，因为强烈的快感。

　　“不！等等，啊——！慢一点，拜托！” Loki气喘吁吁地说。他的哥哥垫在他身下，抱着Loki的腰来使他的全部体重都压在屁股里跳动的大屌上。他的另一个兄弟跪在Loki张开的大腿中间，握着他的腿根，并且反复地将自己同样惊人的阴茎戳进Loki的阴道。Loki感觉自己像是被夹在火鸡三明治中间的肉片。他自己的阴茎在线条分明的腹肌和自己的小腹中间弹跳。

　　“Loki......”两个完全一致的声音在Loki耳边低语，呼唤着他的名字。每被这样叫一次，Loki的双穴就会忍不住地夹紧。

　　“再给我更多......”Loki要求。他的双腿绕在一个Thor的脖子上，手臂向后挽着另一个，尽他最大的努力贴近哥哥们的肉体。这个举动最终说服了两个Thor去开始狂野的征服。他们的弟弟不得不发出大声的倒抽气的声音来迎接那些随着Thor摆动臀部而带来的严酷的抽插。

　　“哦！”Loki的高潮来得非常猛烈。他在Thor的怀抱里颤抖着，痉挛的阴茎里射出的精液盖住了Thor和自己的下腹。他在Thor的戳刺间隙软软地呻吟，双腿无力地挂在Thor的肩膀上。

　　Thor已经想不起来上一次看见这样满足又无害的Loki是什么时候的事情了。一直以来，Loki都是个喜欢给他找麻烦的捣蛋鬼。但在他们遥远的童年时期，他仍然能隐约想起一些Loki像只被驯服的猫儿一样毫无防备地依赖他的画面。而现在。诡计之神放松地躺在他的面前，脸色晕红又迷醉地诉说对他的欣赏。

　　Thor不知道他是从什么时候开始微笑的。但他允许它的弧度变得更大。随着一声低吼，他把自己深深埋在Loki的阴道里释放出来，他的孪生兄弟也在Loki的后庭里射精。

　　如果Loki真的怀孕了，我一定会照顾好他们。Thor对自己说。

　　他低下头，手指爱怜地拂过Loki汗湿的额头，引导他抬起脸和自己接吻。Loki叹息着，无比服从地接受了。

　　

　　“哇哦，真是精彩的画面，brother。”Thor听见有人在自己的背后说，“我从不知道你的想象力有这么丰富，真的。”

　　Thor转身，看见Loki穿着睡袍站在他身后。他再回头，看到的是一张空空如也的床，像一张新床那样整洁干净。刚刚和他接吻的那个人消失了，留下来的是他熟悉的诡计之神。

　　他应该生气的。Loki再一次戏耍了他。他读了Thor的心，然后用他的能力创造了一个逼真的幻境。他们都很熟悉接下来会发生什么：Thor会发火，他会揍Loki一拳，或者喝令他停止这种无聊的玩笑。而Loki会在接下来几天都带着愉快的笑容，即使他顶着个黑眼圈。

　　Loki也在期待这样。Thor可以从他的眼睛里看出这一点。

　　但Thor决定不如他的意。他逼近Loki，并不是要向他挥拳，而是要亲吻他。Thor将左手垫在弟弟的后脑上，防止他撞到墙，另一只手摁着Loki的肩膀把他推到墙上，凶狠地吻他。

　　Loki被惊呆了。他忘记了要把Thor推开，甚至没有合拢牙关。Thor因此得以轻易地叫Loki的嘴巴对他敞开。Loki在下唇被吸吮的疼痛中骤然清醒过来，却发现他无计可施---和雷神近身搏斗显然不是个明智的决定：Thor只用一只手就抓住了他想要施法的双腕。

　　好吧，谎言之神只需要动动嘴皮子足够迷惑他的敌人。可惜的是，Thor比他更加明白这一点。他并没有随身携带口枷，但却趁着Loki因为热吻而失神的时候将手指滑进了Loki的睡袍。等到亲吻结束，Loki准备张口的时候---一道落在他胸口的轻微电流成功地把他的咒语改成了惊叫。

　　“停下！该死的，我说了停下！蠢货！” Loki拼尽全力躲闪着Thor粗糙的手指，却只得到了更多次乳头上的电击。它们并不是为了伤敌，甚至不是为了惩罚，而更像是前戏。Loki不得不恼怒地咬自己的下唇来吞掉呻吟：“我发誓......”

　　“嗨，brother，听着。”Thor严肃地用原本压着他后脑的那只手捂住了他的嘴巴，“如果你还是不知道怎么恰当地适用你的嘴巴，我会教你。”

　　Loki咽了口口水。他抬起眼睛，看见Thor脸上没有一丝开玩笑的神色。奥丁之子以绝对的力量优势压制着他，不允许丝毫逃避。他是认真的。Loki想。他因为这个认知而颤抖，不是因为恐惧，而是出于兴奋。他还没有投降，但他知道他比任何一刻都更接近臣服。

　　Thor感觉到Loki的舌头舔过他的掌心。

　　这就像是一个信号：Thor猛然把Loki拽到了床上，撕开他的衣服，将养弟纤瘦白皙的身体笼罩在自己的阴影下。

　　“Loki，我厌倦了你的口是心非。现在，我要你看着我的眼睛，向我承诺。不再背叛，不再撒谎，不再从背后捅刀......”Thor用额头抵着Loki的额头，拇指眷恋地摩挲他的嘴唇，“作为回报，我会与你并肩战斗，直到最后一刻。You shall be my equal”.

　　Loki垂下眼睛，尝试让自己听起来尽可能地嘲讽，“你在开玩笑吗，Thor？你是说你在被我骗过这么多次以后仍然相信我的承诺？”

　　“不，但我相信你。”Thor说。“因为你回来了。”

　　谎言之神史无前例地哽住了。他不可置信地瞪着雷神，花了好长一段时间才找回自己的声音。

　　“.....我承诺。”Loki最后只说道。

　　“Good boy.” Thor满足地低头，准备亲吻自暴自弃闭上眼睛的Loki。

　　出乎他的意料，Loki主动伸出手臂环住他的脖子，用力将他拉向自己。

　　“现在......”在Thor的惊讶中，他舔了舔嘴唇，“让我们做些愉快的事情来加深记忆，好吗？”

　　“遵命，我的陛下。” 雷神回应道，在以吻封缄恶作剧之神的口之前。

　　【Never ends】


End file.
